


Amigos con derechos

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-13
Updated: 2009-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El domador de bestias tiene un "problema" serio, una vez por mes, y el Emperador Relámpago es el único que puede ayudarlo. Hay que ver si los celos de Ban se lo permiten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amigos con derechos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yageni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yageni/gifts).



> **Disclaimer** : GB es de sus dueños.

Reinaba la calma y la paz en Honky Tonk. Los cuervos, con sus picos, jodían en la ventana, las cigarras chillaban al borde del desquicio y en el cielo celeste, un sol radiante que chamuscaba todo lo que sus rayos alcanzaban.  
Paul... sí, Paul leía su periódico*, no porque su función en la vida fuese hacer sólo eso, si no porque era lo único que encontraba como escape para no afrontar esa misma vida, pues de tan sólo pensar en todo lo que tenía que hacer en el café... sólo le daban ganas de leer el diario, aunque fuese uno del mes pasado, aunque se supiese de memoria los números que habían salido en la lotería y el porvenir de cada signo.  
Ginji bostezaba aburrido ideando algo que lograse arrastrar a Ban a dejar de vegetar, o terminaría convertido en un pepino gigante, mientras que éste fumaba el segundo cigarrillo de la mañana, jugando con el encendedor, al menos mientras le durase la bencina. Natsumi no dejaba de mirar la hora, no había clientes y con suerte podría irse unos quince minutos antes a su casa, pues la aparente quietud le indicó que nadie pondría un pie en el café al menos hasta que el astro rey descendiese un poco.  
Sin embargo estaban muy equivocados aquellos ilusos si creyeron que la paz y la calma terminaría por matarlos, pues un joven, irreconocible, fuera de sí, se podría decir que aparentaba estar drogado desde nacimiento, irrumpió en el lugar abriendo furtivamente la puerta estampándola con tanta furia que consiguió acaparar la atención del señor Wang, dejó de leer el rubro de servicios personales y privados para corroborar que ningún vidrio se había roto con tremendo impacto.  
Apenas Amano alcanzó a reconocer a Haruki que éste, al grito in entendible de:

—¡Shidoyacomenzósucicloyvieneparaacá!

No dio tiempo a nada. Tomó aire porque ya era un pitufo de lo azul que estaba y acotó antes de desaparecer corriendo cual Flash Gordon con una sobredosis de adrenalina:

—¡SALVESE QUIEN PUEDA!

Todos, absolutamente todos se quedaron observando la puerta abierta, como si estuviesen esperando a que el sociopata que les había gritado segundos antes volviese para explicarse un poco mejor, pero eso no ocurrió y no ocurriría, razón por la cual Midou preguntó consternado:

—¿Alguien entendió algo? Porque yo no; y me gustaría saber que pasó —parpadeó estupefacto.  
—Loco de mierda —susurró Paul y siguió leyendo.

Y antes de que el emperador relámpago pudiese analizar las palabras de Emishi y justificar a su injustificable amigo, o al menos su demencia crónica (él ya estaba acostumbrado, se conocían desde hacía años), para disipar las dudas, Katsuki apareció por la puerta abierta arrastrando consigo a Shido.  
La escena era tragicómica, no sólo por la cara desencajada de Fuyuki si no porque éste estaba atado, prudentemente, por los hilos del hilandero. Parecía marioneta poseída por Satán. Se revolcaba en el suelo pretendiendo zafarse del agarre pero todo intento era nulo, los hilos de Fûchôin, como ya se sabe, no son hilos comunes.

—Oh... no —murmuró el rubio al comprender; a su lado, su amigo, compañero de ruta, se quedó observándolo sin alcanzar aún a comprender qué estaba sucediendo.  
—Señor Ginji —habló Katsuki, tranquilo y pausado, como si fuese cosa de todos los días aparecerse en Honky Tonk con Shido atado como matambre—, Shido... bueno... —le dio algo de pena decirlo, tan natural (casi) que era, se sintió aliviado al ver el asentimiento que Ginji le dedicó.  
—¿Ya? —atinó a balbucear Amano y con sus deditos comenzó a hacer cuentas para finalizar con una amplia sonrisa—, sí, ya.  
—El asunto es que, debido a la situación, como comprenderá no puede quedarse en la mansión Otowa.

Desde ya, significaba un serio peligro para la muchacha; eso el emperador relámpago lo comprendió a la perfección; pero antes de que pudiesen seguir conversando, ajenos a las personas que todavía aguardaban las oportunas explicaciones, Ban terminó por explotar:

—Con un carajo ¡¿pueden explicar algo?! ¡¿Lo que sea?! —apagó con furia el cigarrillo y tomó aire, acotando—: ¿Qué le sucede al chico mono? ¿Por qué está tan desencajado?  
—No querrás saberlo, Ban —Amano le dedicó una mirada repleta de pavor—, no querrás saberlo.  
—Bueno sucede que sí quiero saberlo —canturreó algo irónico.  
—O sé explican —se sumó Paul—, o se van de mi negocio, están haciendo demasiado alboroto. Natsumi, café —solicitó a lo ultimo palmeando sin sutilezas una nalga de su empleada.

Esta dio un respingo y, dedicándole una mirada desaprobatoria, pronunció:

—Demasiada confianza últimamente, jefe —pero sin rechistar de más le sirvió el brebaje negro.

Mientras tanto el domador de bestias aún parecía perro rabioso revolcándose en el suelo, cada tanto emitía un sonido gutural semejante a un grito en donde pedía que lo soltasen. Katsuki, por la paz mundial, tomó la palabra, sonrisa mediante:

—Sucede que una vez por mes Shido... bueno... —no dejaba de darle un poco de vergüenza decirlo.  
—Una vez por mes ¡¿qué?! —investigó Midô a estas alturas impaciente y molesto.  
—¿Le viene? —interrumpió una asqueada y sorprendida Natsumi.  
—¿Quién viene? —se desorientó el telépata observando hacia todos lados.  
—El periodo, la regla, la menstruación, Andrés, el que viene una vez por mes, etc… Es decir que... ¿es mujer? —Paul, luego de la oportuna aclaración, también sorprendido, frunció la frente; era una idea morbosa y macabra.  
—¡No! —rió apenas el Emperador Relámpago—No es mujer, y no le viene nada ni nadie. Me consta que es hombre —tosió incómodo y borró la sonrisa del rostro al ver la mirada que le estaba dedicando el telépata por sus últimas palabras.  
—¿Entonces? —el señor Wang se rascó la cabeza.  
—Entra en celo —¡Por fin!: Fûchôin sintió que se quitaba un gran peso de encima al decirlo.  
—¿Que cosa? —Ban se puso de pie, creyó haber oído mal—¿Entra en celo? —repitió para disipar dudas.  
—Ajá —Amano abandonó la banqueta para arrodillarse junto a Shido y acariciarle la cabeza en son de consuelo.  
—¿No es humano? —Natsumi observaba a Fuyuki como si se tratase de algún error de la naturaleza.  
—Yo ya decía que era medio bestia —se jactó Midô.  
—Como bien sabes, él proviene de una tribu que...  
—Sí, sí, sí —sfirmó el telépata—, me conozco vida y obra de éste desgraciado —comentó con un deje de fastidio en el tono de voz.  
—Una vez, cada mes... él, bueno, entra en este estado y resulta ser el asunto... delicado —aclaró Fûchôin sonriendo de puros nervios.  
—Entiendo, ahora comprendo —Paul suspiró—, se quiere voltear a todo lo que ve, por eso no puede estar cerca de Madoka.  
—Ni de nadie —aclaró el emperador relámpago con energía.  
—Y por eso me lo encajan a mí —agregó “ _el jefe_ ”.  
—¿Y cuanto le dura... esta cosa? —preguntó Ban quien con un palito (vaya a saber Zeus de donde lo sacó) picaba a Shido en una costilla.  
—Le dura... bastante —el rubio prefirió sintetizar.

Le costaba en el presente, dada la relación que los dos tenían, tener que explicar como correspondía la situación, por eso prefirió silenciar y huir de posibles preguntas incómodas. Mientras que junto al Domador de bestias se preguntaba como haría...  
En un pasado, no muy lejano, sus compañeros enla Fortaleza Infinita supieron comprenderlo y supieron como actuar, calmando las ansias, cual vampiro sediento de sangre, pero eso acabó cuando comprendieron que el único que podía “ _ayudar_ ” a Fuyuki era nadie mas ni nadie menos que el mismísimo Emperador Relámpago.

—¿Eso quiere decir que se quedará aquí? —Natsumi seguía aterrada.

Esas palabras lograron traer de vuelta al rubio quien notó la mirada de Katsuki sobre él, como si le estuviese rogando que hiciese algo al respecto.

—Jefe, si lo tenemos atado no causará problemas, yo me encargaré de darle de comer —parecía un niño pequeño suplicándole a su padre que le permitirle tener una mascota, promesa mediante, que se encargaría de él. —Por favor, entiéndalo, en este estado él no es consciente de que puede herir a otras personas y hasta puede tener problemas con la ley.  
—En el fondo —señaló Paul no muy convencido de aceptar—, lo quiero bien lejos, en el fondo del local.

Fue así que Ginji, ayudado por Katsuki, ató, como si se tratase de un peligroso perro, a Shido en el fondo del local. Estando solos Fûchôin aprovechó para investigar si Amano estaba comprendiendo con claridad la situación:

—Señor Ginji, no quiero ser osado —realizó una breve pausa, prudente, pero al ver en la mirada del otro que lo instaba a continuar, acotó—¿Lo ayudará?

El rubio depositó la mirada en Fuyuki y la imagen de Ban golpeó su mente. Pensativo frunció la frente y un halo de tristeza adornó su semblante. Buscando la forma de escapar de tan embarazosa situación pronunció:

—¿Tengo que ser yo?  
—Pues, Emishi lo intentó —por algo había salido corriendo. Con algo de pena el hilandero confesó en un susurro—: Yo también, pero sigue igual... usted...  
—Lo sé.  
—Es extraño, pero sólo cuando usted se... —dudó de la palabra que debía emplear—“ _encarga_ ” del asunto, él se calma y vuelve a ser el mismo de siempre.  
—Qué será ¿no? —carcajeó, neurasténico. Era inexplicable.  
—Es por Ban ¿cierto? —la pícara mirada y la sonrisa dejó en evidencia que estaba al tanto de la relación.

Sorprendido, Ginji abrió los ojos lo más grande que físicamente pudo, y con rapidez se llevó un dedo a la boca para pedir silencio y discreción al respecto:

—Eres el único que lo sabe.  
—No lo crea así, señor Ginji —Rió divertido al ver la inocencia en su emperador relámpago.

No iba ni un mes desde que Ban le había robado el primer beso y ya lo sabía media Fortaleza. Ginji tomó aire y se rascó la nuca. No era fácil, recién comenzaba a tener una feliz relación con su mejor amigo. Después de tanto tiempo de desearlo, de ser simplemente su compañero y de morirse por ser algo más en la vida de él, sentía en el presente que podía echarlo todo a perder.  
La cuestión era sencilla: no quería engañar al telépata. Nunca le había mentido con nada, no empezaría ahora, cuando por fin podía decir que Ban Midô era su “ _novio_ ”.  
Decirlo, siquiera pensarlo, le arrancaba una risita estúpida cual enamorado.  
La conversación quedó allí, pues al ver lo mucho que se tardaban, preocupado por Ginji, Ban se apareció para asegurarse que todo estaba bien. Así comenzó lo que en pocos minutos se convirtió en un calvario. Con las horas Shido había logrado escapar de los hilos a causa de pura fuerza bruta y se convertía en un real peligro para los clientes del Honky Tonk. Cada dos por tres se aparecía cual zombie de película de terror en el local asustando a las pobres personas. Dos gritos de Paul, y Amano —siendo ayudado por Ban— lograban arrastrarlo al fondo.  
Un día había transcurrido y ya el telépata estaba pensando seriamente en escabullirse por la noche y ¡matarlo! Sólo le faltaba maullar como gata en celo y ahí sí, terminaría por explotar. La segunda noche, fastidiado de tener que frenar los ímpetus del chico mono quien casi mas viola a una aterrada Natsumi y a una feliz Hevn, exclamó ingresando al cuarto que compartía con el rubio:

—¡No lo soporto más, Ginji!  
—Tranquilo Ban, es cuestión de costumbre.  
—¡Has algo por el amor de Dios! —Un silenció pesado se produjo, Ban a pesar de estar de espaldas notó el sutil cambio de ánimo en el emperador relámpago, volteó para acotar—Dime Ginji, ¿cuánto mas tendremos que esperar?  
—Es que... no lo sé —estaba cansado de reiterarle siempre lo mismo—, nunca supimos cuanto le duraba pues en cuanto descubrimos como se le “ _quita_ ”... bueno... —las mejillas se le tornaron carmesí, se acomodó en la cama de rodillas.  
—¿Y cómo se le quita? —Se acercó a él y lo tomó de los hombros—Dilo...

Pero Ginji, avergonzado, guardó silencio, incapaz de poder levantar la vista ya que posar los ojos en la mirada de Midô sería devastador para él; y fue por eso que el telépata, ni lerdo ni perezoso, alcanzó a comprender algo.

—¿Hay que? digo... cómo —se rascó la cabeza, confundido—, hay que... eso. ¿Darle lo que quiere?  
—Ajá —asintió débilmente.  
—Bueno, sería cuestión de encontrar a alguien. Yo tengo dinero, podrías contratar a una...  
—No es tan fácil... —realizó un gesto sumamente inocente con el hombro, elevándolo apenas.  
—No entiendo.

Mirándolo fijo, Ginji tomó aire y se explicó:

—Es que... ¡Ay Ban! —exclamó harto de tener ese desgarrador sentimiento anidado en el pecho, como si le estuviese siendo infiel sin haberlo sido realmente.  
—¡Habla! Dímelo —aunque sintió con veracidad que no necesitaba las aclaraciones pertinentes.

Amano decidió decirlo, todo rápido y apenas entendible, pues no se animaría a confesarlo de otra forma:

—Sólo se calma cuando lo hace conmigo —cerró fuerte sus ojos y comenzó a llorar, y para completar el fatídico cuadro terminó por exclamar a viva voz—¡Me odias! Es lógico que me odies —lloraba sin consuelo con los ojos fuertemente cerrados—¡Debes pensar que soy un... que soy un! —no supo como clasificarse—¡Un pervertido! ¡Pero no lo soy! ¡No te enojes conmigo!  
—Ginji, tranquilo —suplicó el moreno sacudiéndolo por los hombros.  
—¡Te amo Ban!  
—¡Ginji!  
—¡¡¡Te amo!!!  
—¡Ya! Tranquilo —buscó los labios del chico para besarlo y así consolarlo.  
—Mucho —finalizó entre sollozos sintiendo el leve toque.  
—Lo sé, y yo también —cuando Ginji abrió los ojos, Ban aprovechó para sonreírle y así indicarle que todo estaba bien.  
—¿No estás enojado?  
—Pues... se podría decir que celoso, pero —trató de dar con las palabras correctas para expresar su sentir—: No importa lo que hayas hecho antes, no me importa que te hayas tirado a medio Japón. En el presente te amo, lo que hiciste antes es cosa del pasado, además...

Pero Amano lo interrumpió arrojándose a sus brazos para besarlo con honda pasión y colgársele del cuello.

—O sea, me molestaría mucho y no te lo perdonaría AHORA —aclaró el telépata cuando pudo desprenderse de esos labios—, pero de lo que has hecho antes, no me puedo quejar —tomó uno de los glúteos el cual afirmó clavando los dedos, y besándole el cuello acotó—: Ahora me explico...  
—¿Qué cosa? —jadeó sintiendo un calor tan característico que lo _quemaba_ por dentro.  
—De donde sale ese demonio sexual en el cual te conviertes cuando estás desnudo y excitado.  
—¡Ban-chan! —se quejó el emperador relámpago plegando el ceño.

No obstante Ban rompió a reír. Sí, su rubio era la inocencia personificada, al menos para algunas cosas, pero para otras... Ahora comprendía perfectamente porque su dulce, adorable e ingenuo Ginji, ni los pies tenía vírgenes.  
La conversación finalizó, Amano se sintió feliz de poder confesárselo a su pareja y de no tener que ocultar más ese secreto, se había sacado un gran peso de encima, y esa sensación de engaño eterno y perpetuo, lo abandonó. Por su lado Ban se sorprendió con la confesión y le tomó un poco más de bronca a Shido al saber que éste conocía el cuerpo de Ginji, por comprender que el desgraciado había tenido el privilegio de escuchar los sonoros y masculinos gemidos. ¡Y encima ANTES que él!  
Al principió Midou no quiso saber nada del tema a pesar de la insistencia de todos para que el Emperador Relámpago hiciese algo ¡y pronto! A decir verdad iba tan sólo una semana y la situación se había tornado insostenible. Fue una mañana que Paul, muy serio, le increpó a Ginji que ya había tolerado demasiado, y que hiciese algo en la brevedad o los tres terminarían de patitas en la calle. Sí, el telépata también la ligó de rebote.  
Sin embargo fue en esa misma tarde que Ban se dio cuenta de lo delicada de la situación cuando resultó ser él la triste víctima: Había ido al fondo del Café con el fin de darle la ración comida a Shido cuando éste, sin mediar en nada y totalmente inconsciente de sus actos, lo tomó e intentó poseerlo por la fuerza.  
Ban tuvo que utilizar el _jagan_ para librarse de esa, y observando como Fuyuki arrodillado sobre el piso gris del depósito obtenía el tan ansiado orgasmo gracias a una oportuna visión, se acomodó la camisa rasgada.

—Gin... ji... —era lo único que balbuceaba el domador de bestias entre espasmos, atado de nuevo por las muñecas—Ginji. ¡Ginji! —Ban aseguró la cadena que habían sustituido los hilos de Katsuki y notó el manchón delator en la entrepierna de Shido.  
—Te mueres de ganas ¿verdad? —inquirió entre dientes muy fastidiado, dándole un sutil golpe en la cabeza.  
—Ginji —susurró agitado.  
—Pues te quedaras con las ganas, Ginji es mío ahora —sin más se fue dejándolo sólo.

Consternado, por no decir asustado, Ban se encaminó a su cuarto, subió las escaleras con calma y cuando llegó a la habitación que compartía con Ginji, se sentó en la cama, ignorándolo. Amano pudo ver, quizás en la tosca y compulsiva manera de fumar, que su amante estaba en uno de “ _esos días_ ” por eso guardó silencio sin atreverse a cuestionar actitud tan distante para con él. Acaso ¿estaba ofendido por la verdad? Pues, no, las cosas habían quedado claras, o al menos se habían conversado hacía ya una semana y media.

—Ginji...  
—Ban...

Hablaron casi al mismo tiempo, confundiéndose las voces, el rubio le permitió a su amigo que tomase la palabra, ya que él solo le iba a preguntar el porqué de estado tan desequilibrado.

—No hay otra forma ¿cierto?

El Emperador Relámpago entornó los ojos y los posó en el cielo raso, para responder con un deje de cansancio en el tono de voz:

—Ya te dije que no. —Luego de meditarlo, se corrigió—: Si la hay, al menos nosotros no la conocemos.

“ _La castración_ ” pensó maquiavélicamente Midô, y enseguida la imagen de él bajando por las escaleras con un cuchillo de carnicero en la mano cual película de Hitchcock pobló su mente. Aunque existía la castración química, menos drástica, pero a él le gustó mas la primera idea (y después se quejaba del sadismo de Akabane).

—Hay que hacer algo, Ginji —la voz del telépata fue apenas un murmullo, como quien confiesa un horrendo pecado.

Ginji se limitó a observarlo, todavía sin alcanzar a comprender del todo las obscenas intenciones de su novio.

—¿Tú? —balbuceó Amano sin saber cómo debería sentirse: ¿Enojado? ¿Excitado? No lo supo. —¿Tú?...  
—No te ofendas —se apresuró a decir al entender la situación, y con un ágil movimiento atravesó la cama y llegó hasta la del rubio para tomarlo de los hombros.  
—¡¿Tú me estas proponiendo?!  
—Hoy casi más viola a Natsumi —dijo con gravedad—, eso es grave. Ayer atacó a Hevn... —luego ladeó su cabeza de lado a lado analizando mejor lo acontecido—Aunque creo que a ella no le molestó tanto.  
—¡Ban! —Ginji intentó incorporarse, pero el otro no se lo permitió pues lo tomó entre los brazos.  
—Entiéndelo —susurró Midô—, estuve pensando seriamente en entregarme con tal de que ese mono salido de una película de horror desaparezca de Honky Tonk. Pero si Hevn no lo logró ¿qué me hace pensar que yo sí? —analizó elevando los hombros por un efímero instante—Hasta le hice un _lagan_ , el muy cerdo acabó pensando en ti... ¡Y ni eso funcionó!  
—Pero... ¿no te... ?

Amano no supo como expresarse, acaso, lo más natural y normal del mundo ¿no sería que tu novio, la persona que te ama, no te permita estar con otra persona? Bueno, ellos dos muy normales que digamos, no eran. Ginji por su cuenta tenía varias personalidades, sin descontar los traumas de Ban en el presente por una abuela que le había dejado en herencia una hermosa maldición con la que cargaría toda la vida.

—Ginji, mi amor —le sonrió, adivinándole los pensamientos—, te amo, y sé que me amas. Eso no va a cambiar por culpa de ese pervertido ni de ninguno.  
—Eso es cierto…  
—Pero —elevó el dedo índice—, sí me molesta. Por lo tanto, de más está aclarar que si te llego a pescar en algo raro con alguien sin mi... consentimiento o conocimiento, vamos a decir... —entrecerró los ojos y lo miró fijo—Te aplastaré el cráneo a ti y a la otra persona.  
—Que romántico —bromeó, aunque una parte de él sí lo sintió así, pues Ban no era muy dado a expresar con palabras melosas su amor.  
—Entonces, ¿tú no tienes problemas en...? —le costaba siquiera decirlo, más que nada por temor a la reacción de su emperador relámpago.—¿En hacerle el favor a Shido?  
—No —respondió resuelto—, lo haré.  
—¡AJÁ! ¡LO SABÍA!  
—¿B-Ban? —se sorprendió por el arrebato de su compañero.  
—¡Claro! ¿No? ¡Aprovechas la oportunidad! ¡Yo te doy apenas un pase libre y tú sin ningún remordimiento me dices que sí!  
—Ban —Amano no supo si reír, llorar, salir corriendo o qué mierda—¡Pero fue tu idea!  
—¡Pudiste haberte negado! —acusó a los gritos, de pie en el cuarto caminando como león enjaulado—¡Al menos pensarlo un poco! ¡O fingir que lo hacías! —finalizó dramático, manos en la cintura.

Amano se quedó arrodillado en la cama observando a su amigo con una expresión pura de desconcierto. El telépata respiró hondo y sentándose en la cama, se tranquilizó:

—Lo siento, es que éste tema... me pone sensible.  
—Me doy cuenta —se animó a pronunciar el rubio todavía un poco asustado por el porte del otro.

Ban elevó la mano y acarició despacio la mejilla de Amano, alcanzó los labios y lo besó, primero con ternura, luego aún con dulzura pero más candor, hasta que poco a poco ese beso se tornó algo violento y peligroso.  
El rubio no se atrevió a profesar que prefería reservarse para Shido, pues no quería morir masacrado y ser descuartizado, así que guardó silencio y le permitió a su amante que se pusiese cariñoso, pero fue él mismo quien se frenó a mitad de camino.

—Será mejor que bajes... —pronunció con algo de dolor y celo.  
—S-sí —asintió no muy seguro de decir no o sí, no quiso despertar la furia de su psicópata amante.

Se puso de pie con calma y con determinación en los pasos y gestos se encaminó rumbo al depósito donde una fiera hambrienta de sexo esperaba por su presa.

—Ginji... —alcanzó a decir cuando éste estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta—Tan sólo... no lo beses; ¿sí? Tus besos son míos.  
—Por supuesto —sonrió algo enternecido, más que nada por la manera en la que Ban profesó esa peculiar petición.  
—Ginji... —volvió a llamarlo cuando éste ya había abierto la puerta.  
—¿Qué?  
—N-no... no acabes —ante el rostro desencajado de Amano se explicó mejor—: no quiero que acabes.  
—Eso es egoísta, ¿sabías?  
—No quiero que goces con él, yo igual te estaré esperando aquí.  
—O sea... tengo que entregarme como mero objeto sexual —acusó molesto, cruzándose de brazos. —De eso a prostituirme hay sólo un paso —frunció la frente. —¡Ya sé! —acotó algo irónico—Voy practicando, para cuando vengan las épocas malas tengamos un trabajo, tú serás mi proxeneta  
—¡Tsk! No seas tan duro conmigo —refunfuñó. —Está bien, ¡ve! —le alcanzó a gritar mientras su amante se marchaba por las escaleras—¡Ve! ¡Revuélcate con él! ¡Goza todo lo que quieras! ¡Total! ¡Yo me quedo acá! ¡Solo! ¡MASTURBÁNDOME! ¡QUIERO SEXO ORAL CUANDO VUELVAS! ¡¡¿ESTÁ CLARO?!!

Pero era lógico que el rubio no había escuchado a la perfección los aullidos de Ban, apenas había distinguido alguna que otra palabra suelta; él que sí escuchó los gritos fue Paul quien, para su desgracia, tenía la habitación junto al de los tórtolos (O trolos, si se prefiere).

—¡YA CÁLLATE! —Se escuchó el golpe repetido de un puño en la pared.

…

El Emperador Relámpago supo cómo actuar, en parte ya estaba acostumbrado a “ _eso_ ”. Llegó al silencioso y oscuro depósito, y en la penumbra se iluminó cual pez fosforescente de los abismos acuáticos, o “ _bichito de luz_ ”, que se le dice en mi país a tan magnifico y misterioso insecto. Aunque no era pez, ni un insecto, lo sabemos. Aclaraciones innecesarias aparte ¿no?  
Tanteó la pared hasta llegar a uno de los interruptores que encendió y lo vio a su muy querido amigo jadeando en el suelo, balbuceando dormido, pronunciando su nombre.

—Mataría por saber porqué yo —se preguntó Ginji tontamente.

Tontamente porque la respuesta era mas que obvia: Amano era el líder de los Volts, El Emperador Relámpago dela Fortaleza Infinita, quien despertó, despertaba y despertaría un deseo oculto y siniestro en más de uno, una sensación y necesidad de poseerlo para obtener un poder quizás ficticio pero al final adictivo.  
Se acercó a Shido y posó una palma en la frente, éste apenas se movió, acomodándose mejor, de costado en posición fetal.  
El rubio aprovechó para desvestirse con parsimonia, se sacó las zapatillas, las medias las cuales revoleó bien lejos ya que no era nada erótico tener el olor nauseabundo de un día de verano condensado en una zapatilla, y luego de sacarse el cinto, su pantalón cayó con estrépito al suelo.  
Fuyuki realizó un movimiento algo brusco que puso en alerta a Ginji, pero luego de comprobar que seguía dormido como cosaco borracho, se quitó el chaleco, la remera blanca y por último la ropa interior.  
Desnudo como estaba, tomó todas las prendas y volteó para dejarlas sobre un estante, pero había sido un terrible error darle la espalda al domador de bestias. Amano sólo alcanzó a oír el ruido furioso de la cadena arrastrándose en el piso y cuando quiso voltear, no pudo; un “ _zombie Shido_ ” se las había ingeniado para en un segundo —al menos ese lapso de tiempo le pareció a Ginji que fue el transcurrido— retirar el miembro del encierro; eso, o era la funda de cuero del celular de Fuyuki, cosa que Amano dudó sin titubeos, no sólo porque el domador no era amigo precisamente de la tecnología, si no porque había cobrado vida propia e intentaba introducírsele en cierta parte. Una violación venía en camino como si de un alud se tratase. Amano cerró con ímpetu los ojos y se dejó llevar.

Estaba tan excitado que casi sus piernas flaquearon al sentir el arrebato de Shido, alcanzó a tomarse del parante del estante para no caer, sintió una mordida en el cuello y el siempre palpitante miembro de Fuyuki latiendo y humedeciéndole la entrada. Jadeó recordando lo mucho que le gustaba eso, pero buscó contenerse pues debía reservarse un poco para Ban, o éste no se lo perdonaría nunca.  
Abrió las piernas y arqueó apenas la espalda para facilitarle al otro la tan ansiada penetración, además comenzaba a causarle dolor los intentos fallidos del domador.  
El pene de Shido era monstruoso, pero el cuerpo de Amano estaba acostumbrado y algo amoldado a él, además —¿para qué engañarse?— al rubio le encantaba ese detalle; no porque Midou la tuviese pequeña, sin embargo cualquier pene comparado al de Fuyuki era minúsculo. Pero las comparaciones son odiosas, sobre todo cuando de penes se trata.  
El Emperador Relámpago tomó aire sintiendo esa monstruosidad abriéndose paso dentro de él.

—Des-pacio... Shido —gimió y la estantería comenzó a temblar—¡Ah! Cielo Santo, Shido...  
—¡Ginji! —le gruñó el domador en el oído, aforrándolo con fuerza de las caderas, hundiendo los dedos en la blanca piel, dejando huellas del crimen cometido.

Amano no quiso soltar una mano para llegar hasta su propio miembro y estimularse, porque de verdad temió caer de bruces al suelo; Shido no era precisamente dulce en su trato y los envites eran cada vez más violentos y veloces, tanto, que las cosas en aquella estantería de madera comenzaron a bailotear peligrosamente cayendo al piso. Frascos plásticos de “ _Dios vaya a saber qué colecciona Paul_ ” rodaban por el suelo gris.  
Hasta que finalmente, por muy Emperador Relámpago que fuese uno, el rubio no lo aguantó; el deseo y el placer que experimentaba su cuerpo le restaban las fuerzas necesarias para mantenerse en pie, y con lentitud se dejó caer hasta quedar de rodillas, con Fuyuki a sus espaldas sin la más mínima intención de darle un segundo de tregua.  
Quería masturbarse, le urgía tocarse, apenas un roce, una caricia le bastaba para descargar ese torrente de semen, pero quedó acostado boca abajo con todo el cuerpo del domador sobre la espalda; luego de un tiempo alcanzó a escabullir una mano y, cuando apenas las yemas de los dedos hicieron contacto con la delicada y sensible piel del hinchado glande, el néctar blancuzco y espeso regó el suelo, ensuciándole el vientre.  
Shido iba ya por el segundo, sin haberse detenido un sólo instante siquiera para tomar aire. Era algo loable y envidiable poder soportar tanto; pero lo bueno dura poco dice un dicho y es muy cierto. A decir verdad no habían pasado ni diez minutos, aunque para el Emperador Relámpago habían pasado diez años; y mientras se concentraba en minimizar el dolor que comenzaba a experimentar —pues cuando el placer desapareció recordó en donde estaba—, el domador de bestias dio las últimas estocadas y luego su pene, que segundos antes se introducía furioso y ansioso en el interior de Ginji, ahora lo hacia lento y pausado acompañado por unos perceptibles espasmos.  
Y ese calor... ese calor que Amano conocía tan bien y que lo volvía loco; gimió y se excitó de nuevo (Bien por Ban) pero Shido no estaba para otro round, sobre la espalda del rubio se quedó profundamente dormido. El olor a sexo y a hombre inundó el depósito, testigo mudo de lo _bizarro_.

—¿Shi-Shido? —Amano se movió cual lombriz en el suelo incapaz de poder despegarse a su amigo de la espalda—Shido... pesas, Shido...

No obstante éste ya le roncaba sin sutilezas en el oído, y si no hacía algo pronto comenzaría a babearle el rostro.

—Dios... otra vez me volvió a pasar —se quejó el Emperador Relámpago y sacudiéndose como babosa en sal, en unos minutos, segundos, horas, ni idea, logró salir del encierro.

Se puso de pie, se aseó apenas y buscó la ropa para vestirse, se acercó a su amigo y veló su sueño, le acomodó el pantalón, la chaqueta y salió por donde había ingresado, apagando la luz al paso.  
Cuando llegó al cuarto que compartía con Ban este “ _hacía_ ” que dormía. Ginji lo conocía lo suficiente, además los ronquidos exagerados delataban lo mal actor que era.

…

Un nuevo día en el conocido Honky Tonk. Cuando Ginji despertó no encontró a Ban en la cama de al lado, no era nada extraño ya que Midô solía levantarse antes que él casi siempre —por no decir “ _siempre_ ”—, sin embargo le hubiese gustado que le obligase a cumplir su amenaza.  
En cuanto bajó observó una típica escena: Natsumi atendiendo a un cliente, Paul leyendo el periódico y el telépata bebiendo café en su taza favorita. Saludó con desgano y fue correspondido por todos, excepto por Ban quien a modo de respuesta soltó un:

—Shido se acaba de ir —soltó una gran bocanada de aire y acotó mirándolo de reojo—, te da las gracias.  
—Ya Ban —imploró Amano al borde del llanto—, no me castigues más, no es una situación muy agradable para mí.

Midô giró en la banqueta y lo miró fijo.

—Pues se ve que la pasaste bien —ante el mutismo del rubio agregó—: ni siquiera fuiste capaz de despertarme. —Señaló con un dedo la barra—creí que te había quedado claro: ¡quería sexo oral!

El señor Wang suspiró en señal de hartazgo. Muy linda la telenovela pero ya cansaba.

—Bueno chicos, ¿por qué no suben a su cuarto y arreglan las cosas a solas? —mirando a uno y a otro, con suma circunspección, aclaró—: Hay clientes.  
—¡Bien! —exclamó el Emperador Relámpago ignorando al “ _jefe_ ”—¡¿Quieres sexo oral?! ¡PERFECTO! tendrás la mejor mamada de tu vida ¡No podrás caminar por meses!  
—¡Ja! —se bufó el telépata poniéndose de pie para enfrentarlo—¡Debes estar agotado! ¡Aparentemente Shido te hizo pasar una noche muy agitada!  
—¡Ya verás! ¡Te dejaré deshidratado! ¡Al borde de la inconsciencia! —exageraba el dulce Ginji, con ganas de darle una bofetada a su compañero por bastardo.  
—¡Hablas, hablas... sólo hablas y no veo tu boca en mi p... !  
—¡YA! ¡CON UN CARAJO! ¡SE VAN A ARRIBA! —Paul estaba fuera de sí, nunca visto.

Natsumi derramó el café que le estaba sirviendo al cliente pero éste ni siquiera se percató de que su taza rebalsaba pues también estaba muy concentrado en la pequeña disputa de pareja. ¿Qué explicarle? Pobre hombre mayor.  
En ese momento ambos Get Backers se dieron cuenta de la situación, se volvieron a mirar fijo y asintieron. Las cosas las arreglarían en el cuarto. Ban le haría cumplir con la amenaza a toda costa y Ginji le demostraría a ese telépata su habilidad, pensaba lucirse como nunca; pero subiendo las escaleras, peleándose como dos niños: Dándose golpes leves en el hombro y exclamando en defensa ante el reto de Paul que había sido el otro, con toda la ternura del mundo Amano plasmó una enorme sonrisa.

—¡¿De que te ríes?! —Ban agitó un puño amenazante—¡¿Eh?!  
—Je... —los ojos del rubio se cerraron un segundo para luego abrirse—Esta es, oficialmente, nuestra primera pelea de pareja —hasta parecía (y aun peor: lo estaba) feliz por el detalle.

Ban se serenó en ese instante, se rascó la nuca, muy pensativo y reconoció una verdad dolorosa.

—Y será así todos los meses —la imagen de un Shido en celo una vez por mes le retumbó en la cabeza.  
—¿Será así? —cuestionó Amano entre dolido y decepcionado.  
—Pues... —el telépata elevó un hombro y suspiró—puedo controlar mis celos pero...  
—¿Pero?  
—Si yo... si yo las próximas veces estoy ahí —ante la mirada mitad asombro, mitad pavor del rubio, aclaró con prisa—: ¡Sólo para asegurarme que no la pasas TAN bien!

El Emperador Relámpago asintió radiante, se colgó del cuello del hombre que amaba, y no tan enojado, lo arrastró al cuarto para hacerle el amor. Mejor así, ya que furioso era capaz de mutilar cierta parte viril de Ban y esa no era la idea, ya que Midô era muy inteligente y si le quitaba eso, perdía el 98% de su cerebro útil.  
Shido volvió a estar en celo, Ginji volvió a ayudarlo, Ban volvió a realizar nuevas e intrépidas escenas de celos, Paul volvió a gritarles y Natsumi volvió a correr por su virginidad.  
Sin embargo con el tiempo, al enterarse, Madoka muy gustosa y feliz por serle útil al hombre que tanto la acompañaba, se ofreció a ayudar. Al menos era una solución más viable, ya que tampoco Fuyuki cooperaba cuando, cada dos por tres, le refregaba a Ban en el rostro que conocía el lunar secreto de Ginji.  
¿Sería una solución? ¿O sólo terminaría en una mega orgía, Mozart incluido?  
¿Quién sabe? Yo no lo sé y por eso esta historia termina aquí. Colorín colorado, Ginji embarazado.

¿?

 

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
>   
>  **Fin**
> 
>  ** _NOTAS VIEJAS DEL 2009_** :
> 
> Incoherente el principio, incoherente el final. Que conste que no es un Mpreg, sólo rimaba o.O
> 
> NO
> 
> ¡NO!
> 
> Ginji NO termina embarazado.
> 
> Espero Yageni y al desdichado/a que lo lea, que te/les haya gustado. Me costó mucho terminarlo, vos ya sabes los motivos principales, para colmo ahora nila PC de mi hermano funciona x_x.  
> Zeus no permita que me quede sin PC, es como el Diego sin fútbol. Me cortan las piernas. O en este caso los brazos.
> 
> Eso es todo, cuídense... Y no... GINJI NO TERMINA EMBARAZADO.
> 
> Hago uno de Saint Seiya y seguro que vuelvo a torturar almas puras, ni idea con que pareja ni cuando. Esperen sentados y bajo la sombra.
> 
> Aclaraciones (Sí, más boludeces)
> 
>  **Sobre lo de Paul** : Es que casi todos los fanfickers lo ponemos leyendo el diario, como si fuese lo único que éste hombre puede, sabe o quiere hacer. Pobre señor Wang. ¡Ah! Por cierto, Yageni el otro día me decía algo muy coherente, que si el nombre de Paul se escribe Pooru, lo correcto sería escribirlo así. Quizás lo haga, quizás no. Es que con ese criterio debería decirle a Milo de Saint Seiya, Miro... y me resulta chocante. Ya me acostumbré, soy animal de costumbre ¿qué se le va a hacer? Es como intentar enseñarle a un mono a escribir bien su nombre en Times New Roman en 12. Sin embargo suena mejor Pooru Wan, pero por otro lado me suena a Pooh, y a ese oso lo metería dentro de un conteiner y lo dejaría perdido enla Pampa Argentina. En fin.
> 
>  **Sobre mi gata** : Primero diré que la adoro, pero cuando está en celo pienso seriamente en hacer un curso express por telegrama para aprender a castrar gatos. ¡Un celo más y creo que la asesino o me suicido! Lo que ocurra primero. Sé que no es su culpa, que es la naturaleza y todo eso... como sea, igual tengo que darle las gracias a Heben por inspirarme con su pajerismo crónico (Se frota con cualquier cosa cual Ebichu, ni la mesita de t.v se salva, ni yo, ni mi santa madre, ni el sillón, ni la heladera, nada... nada).  
> Ah... Sí, mi gata se llama Heben. ¿Qué? No soy la única friki que le pone a sus mascotas nombres de animé (Antes tenía un gato que se llamaba Seiya XP)
> 
>  **Sobre el matambre** : Es una comida muy típica de mi país, a mi padre le sale exquisito. Es, básicamente, un arrollado de carne, se hace con tapa de vacío (vaca) y adentro se le pone lo que uno quiere (huevo, condimentos, verduras, etc). También hay de pollo. Eso es todo. Fin de las aclaraciones. Ahora sí, me voy.
> 
> No, este fic no es MPREG.
> 
> ¡Martes 13! De enero de 2009 (Oficialmente mi primer fic de este año aunque lo empecé el año pasado xD).


End file.
